


Fantastical Dreams

by Danger_Mouse



Series: Neverland [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Married Couple, Married Sex, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Mouse/pseuds/Danger_Mouse
Summary: A quick one shot later in Clarke and Lexa's life. They are married at this point and dealing with some shit.Inspired by an interview I watched about an author, Han Kang, talking about her book, The Vegetarian, and talking about how for her writing is more about asking questions than coming to a conclusion.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Neverland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496120
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Fantastical Dreams

“You know what I was reading about today?” Lexa asks as she wraps wiry arms around Clark from behind. Nuzzling blonde locks away with her nose, revealing the porcelain skin of her wife’s neck just below her ear. She kisses the space softly and feels Clarke’s humming response rumble through her lips and teeth and tongue. 

“What were you reading today?” Clarke questions as she pulls at Lexa’s arms, winding them tighter around herself as she leans against the lithe woman behind her, extending her neck and inviting more delicate kisses to her sensitive skin.

“I was reading about how some people theorize that the reason we wake up sometimes without remembering our dreams is because they are too fantastical for our waking minds to comprehend.” Lexa starts to gently sway the two of them in their kitchen before she continues her thought, dancing Clarke sweetly to the idea of calm and gentle sleep. Something her wife had been struggling with since losing a patient she had grown dangerously fond of in the pediatrics wing. “And I’m wishing that for you tonight.” 

“What if that’s not what I want?” Clarke questions as she turns in her wife’s arms, pressing her hands against Lexa’s warm chest, finding reassurance in the strong rhythm she feels under her fingertips. Lexa’s green and stormy eyes search Clarke’s face in confusion while Clarke chases the storm with her own eyes, trying to pin Lexa’s gaze. It’s not until the calming waters of Clarke’s own blue eyes lock onto Lexa’s does the concerned wife’s furrowed brow and downturned lips smooth into something more recognizable. “What if what I want to see when I close my eyes is your face?”

Lexa smiles then. All confusion having left her features to be replaced by a smirk as she bends slightly to wrap her arms tightly around Clarke’s lower back, rocking back onto her heels and pulling the blonde doctor onto her toes and closer to her person. “I would be honored, my love.” She whispers as she grazes the tip of her nose along the length of Clarke’s own. 

  
  


************************************************************

When Lexa is awoken by Clarke’s desperate cries next to her, she immediately knows none of their wishes came true this night. Lexa closes the distance between her wife and her that their overheated bodies had made while they slept, gently reaching out to run a reassuring hand along the length of Clarke’s body.

“Shh. Baby.” Lexa whispers, increasing the pressure she touches Clarke with in an attempt to wake her from her nightmare. “Wake up, Clarke. Come back to me, baby.” 

Clarke’s eyes finally jerk open when Lexa sits up to cup her cheeks firmly and calls her name more loudly. 

“Fuck.” Clarke curses as she reaches for Lexa’s warmth and comfort, pulling her naked form on top of her own and drawing strength from the feel of bare skin against hers. 

“I’m so sorry, Clarke.” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s hair before chasing her warm breath with a gentle kiss. 

Clarke inhales Lexa’s calming scent deeply, letting the smell of her warm skin settle her racing heart. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa asks as she pulls away slightly in order to read Clarke’s face, her eyes searching. 

“No.” Clarke mutters. “No, it was just more of the same thing.” 

“Well, is there anything I can do?” Comforting hands move to brush sweaty strands of hair from Clarke’s face and tuck them behind an ear. 

“Hold me?” Clarke asks and that’s all that needs to be said before Lexa gently situates them so that her front is pressed firmly against Clarke’s back and her arms are wrapped protectively around the blonde. Lexa places a gentle kiss between shoulder blades and Clarke hums at the warm feeling that blooms from the kiss. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Lexa lays another reverent kiss on Clarke’s spine and again Clarke responds with a grateful hum. Clarke wiggles herself even deeper into Lexa’s embrace and wedges her backside completely into the void Lexa’s bent hips create behind her as Lexa continues to place more kisses along Clarke’s back and neck, becoming more open mouthed and sloppy as she maps the curves of Clarke’s muscles with plump lips. 

“Mmm...Lex.” Clarke moans, reaching behind her to tangle her fingers in Lexa’s unruly locks of hair, pulling her wife’s mouth to her neck where she begins to nibble and drop opened mouth kisses. 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear before she draws an earlobe into her mouth and bites down softly. Lexa’s hand, once draped around Clarke’s midsection, slides up to cup Clarke’s breast and run a teasing thumb over an erect nipple. Clarke hisses at the touch, surprised by the sudden sensitivity. 

“You ok?” Lexa questions, stopping mid squeeze of Clarke’s breast. 

“Don’t stop.” Clarke begs, removing her hand from Lexa’s hair to place over the hand holding her breast and squeezing both their hands together, eliciting another low moan of pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby.” Lexa mumbles and starts a slow grind against Clarke’s ass in time with the rhythmic squeezing of her hand on Clarke’s breast. Clarke moves her hips back, meeting Lexa’s grinding hips until Lexa’s warm hand abandons her breasts to slide down Clarke’s stomach to cup her already wet pussy. They both cry out in pleasure at the same time, Clarke’s neck arching back, presenting more skin for Lexa to kiss and suck as she works her fingers between Clarke’s legs.

Clarke moves her now free hand behind her again to grip at her wife’s ass, pulling her impossibly closer while reaching with her other hand for Lexa’s hand that has been snaked under Clarke’s neck and gripping the sheets tightly, tangling their fingers together. 

“Lexa, please.” Clarke begs again, gripping Lexa’s ass tighter, digging her short nails into plump flesh, surely leaving marks for them to discover tomorrow morning in the shower.

“Is this what you want, baby?” Lexa asks seductively as she abandons Clarke’s clit and dips her fingers between wet lips to seek out and tease Clarke’s entrance.

“God, yes.” Clarke groans. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking wet, Clarke.” Lexa whispers in awe while Clarke moans at the feeling of Lexa’s lean fingers running through her folds. Gathering Clarke’s wetness, Lexa brings it up to her lips to taste with a moan, before diving her hand back under the sheets and pulling Clarke’s leg up to rest bent and behind her own. “Open up for me, baby.” Lexa demands as Clarke readily complies. 

“Lexa…baby… I want-” But Clarke’s sentence is cut off by her own moan of pleasure when Lexa slowly sinks two fingers inside of her. “Oh, fuck.” 

Lexa starts off with a slow rhythm, driving her fingers in slow and deep before nearly pulling them all the way out and then gently diving back into Clarke’s pussy. Clarke can’t hold back the sounds that escape her mouth every time Lexa’s fingers reach deep inside her. The noises spur Lexa on, as they always do, and Clarke can now feel Lexa’s own wetness spreading on her ass by Lexa’s continued grinding while Lexa begins to pick up the pace of her thrusts. 

“You feel so good, Clarke.” Lexa pants into Clarke’s neck before she gently bites down making Clarke’s whole body shutter. 

“I love you inside me.” Clarke responds, reaching as best as she can between Lexa’s legs behind her and searching for her hardened clit that had been rubbing against her ass. “And I love how wet you get just from touching me.” 

“Mmm.” Lexa hums in agreement once Clarke starts circling her clit with deft fingers. “I love touching you.” She gasps in Clarke’s ear at one of Clarke’s teasing, sudden increases of pressure. “Ahh.” Lexa’s ministrations falter for a moment before she picks up her pace and begins to thoroughly fuck Clarke with her fingers. 

Clarke’s smirk at temporarily breaking Lexa’s focus doesn’t last long and Lexa quickly regains composure as she continues to rut against Clarke’s fingers and ass while she fucks Clarke hard. 

“Mmm… Oh fuck, Lex.”

“And I love…” Lexa husks as she bites almost painfully at Clarke’s shoulder “drawing those sounds from you.” 

The mixture of Lexa’s skilled fingers, love bites, and dirty talk send Clarke over the edge with a loud cry. She comes hard with Lexa still driving her fingers into her forcefully until Clarke’s bodies last hard shiver. Once Clarke slumps bonelessly in Lexa’s arms, Lexa gently pulls herself from Clarke’s warmth, moving a slick hand to grip Clarke’s hip using it as leverage as she continues her grind against Clarke’s ass. 

“Come for me, baby.” Clarke sweetly demands as Lexa’s thrusts become uneven and shaky. “I want your come all over my ass.” 

“Fuck baby.” Lexa groans as her body stiffens behind Clarke’s. Lexa comes crying out Clarke’s name and doesn’t disappoint, continuing to grind against Clarke’s fingers and ass until both are thoroughly covered in her come. 

Clarke removes her arm from it’s uncomfortable position to lick her fingers clean while Lexa huffs into her neck, coming down from her orgasm. 

“I missed that.” Lexa admits in Clarke’s neck. “We haven’t fucked like that in a while.”

“Me too.” Clarke hums, rotating in her wife’s arms so she can look into sleepy green eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Lexa says, stealing the first kiss between them with a gentleness that causes Clarke to fall more in love with her every day. Clarke tucks her head under Lexa’s chin and wraps her arm around Lexa, running her fingers through the sweat that had collected in the dimples of Lexa’s lower back. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep better after that?” Lexa questions, pulling Clarke’s body more against her own before dancing her fingers lightly over Clarke’s flushed skin.

“If not I’ll wake you up for round two.” Clarke jests. 

Lexa draws back from Clarke enough for her intense gaze to lock onto Clarke’s. “I’m serious, Clarke. I worry about you. I don’t think anyone is more capable or suited for your job than you but that doesn’t mean it’s not painful for you. You give everything and never seem to get much back, no matter the effort you put into a patient.”

The love and concern that overtakes her wife’s features moves Clarke to cup Lexa’s delicate face in her palms and bring their foreheads together. “You give me so much, Lexa. So much love and strength and joy. It seems only fair for me to try and share it with people who need it, no matter the consequences.”

Lexa tsks at Clarke’s answer but Clarke continues before Lexa can get anything else out.

“Baby, you know I have no choice. Being a part of the hospital now and seeing the things I have, I have no choice. You know that, right? I couldn’t go back to living an oblivious life knowing all the good I could be doing, no matter the cost to my heart.”

“But, Clarke…” Lexa murmurs out, emotions cracking her voice. 

“Shh.” Clarke comforts her wife and places a gentle kiss on pursed lips. “As long as I have you, I know my heart will always be taken care of. You’ve always looked after my heart just like I’ve looked after yours.” 

A sudden passion seems to break Lexa out of her post orgasm and now somber haze. She rolls onto Clarke heavily, digging fingers into sex messed hair and kissing Clarke firmly. Clarke gets lost in Lexa’s passionate kiss until Lexa pulls away with a hiss as if removing her lips from Clarke’s causes her physical pain. 

“And as someone who looks after your heart…” Lexa accentuates her words by tugging on the locks of hair in her hands. “It breaks mine to watch you do that to yourself.” 

“Then how am I supposed to take care of your heart if mine keeps breaking yours?” Clarke asks desperately. Tears now forming in her eyes. The thought of causing any pain to Lexa has always upset Clarke more than anything. 

“I don’t know, baby.” Lexa nearly sobs back as she goes limp on top of Clarke, digging her nose into Clarke’s neck. “I don’t know.” 

Clarke holds her wife in her arms and runs her hands over wild curls. Swallowing down her tears, Clarke twists Lexa’s hair into a makeshift bun and kisses her wife's neck as she feels silent tears slide down her own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I wrote smut!  
> All mistakes are mine own and as always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
